Pazu
' ' Pazu is the main male protagonist in [http://studioghibli.wikia.com/wiki/Laputa:_Castle_in_the_Sky Laputa: Castle in the Sky]. He is an engineer's apprentice, whose boss is a father figure. It is since he saw Sheeta falling from the sky that he first meets her. He later fell in love with her. In the original Japanese version, he is voiced by Mayumi Tanaka. In the Streamline English dub, he is voiced by Barbara Goodson, and by "Dawson's Creek" star James Van Der Beek in the Disney English dub. Appearance Pazu is a 13 year-old boy who has brown hair and grey eyes. He wears a white shirt and orange vest and yellow cap. He is also a bit muscular. Personality Pazu is very active as he helps out in the mines and is also very friendly as he serves the miners around him. Pazu's personality strongly changes after he meets Sheeta and saves her multiple times. He becomes very brave and sometimes reckless in saving Sheeta, however according to Dola, he "...has finally become a man...". Role in the film Pazu is an orphan who lives alone in a small cottage atop a hill. He promised his dead father he would find Laputa and prove him right. Pazu discovered Sheeta slowly floating down from the sky. He took her home and cared for her until she woke. Upon hearing her story he vowed to help her. The two went through alot. Being chased by Pirates as well as the army. Eventually both where caught by the army, but Pazu was set free upon Sheeta's promise to stay with them and help them find Laputa. Upon Pazu's return to his home he was captured by the pirates that chased them earlier. He teamed up with the pirates to help Sheeta escape the army. Once rescued they continued to work with the pirates to find Laputa. Discovering that the pirates where actually good and kind. During their travels Pazu and Sheeta grow closer. Trivia *Pazu will meet the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan's Adventures on the Castle in the Sky. *Pazu also tags along with our heroes in some adventures in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. *Pazu will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy discover Laputa: Castle in the Sky *Pazu will meet Tino and his friends in Weekenders discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky. *Pazu will meet Ben and his Plumbers in Ben 10 Discovers Castle in the Sky Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Kids Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Teenagers Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Gunners Category:Bombers Category:Males Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies